Strangers
by SNY
Summary: Funny isn't? How the people you met today who you thought wont hold any significance to you can make a big impact towards your life someday.


**Prologue**

"AHAHAHAHA!" I laugh heartily as I exit the bar. The cold wind of December made me comfortable; with the pooling warmth inside me cost by the booze was really nice with the combination of the cold breeze. I smiled to myself as I swayed my way finding a taxi somewhere, bumping from one person to another, saying sorry and holding my barf to be thrown at them was the best thing I could do. When A taxi finally stop in front of me while I wave my hand like a retard I happily hopped in and let myself be comfortable at the chairs it offered.

"Strawberry Street," I mumbled with closed eyes, but that didn't last long because my eye lids flew open instantly when I heard a loud thud hit the mirror beside me, and when I look at what it was-or perhaps WHO it was, I almost regret it.

The guy that banged the car window has blood trickling down at the side of his beaten up face. Then before I knew it the door click and it was open and the stranger push his self inside the narrow space.

My eyes doubled in size as I saw him panting with pain etched on his beaten face.

"Ho…spital," Even his voice was raspy, and just one word and he already cough with some blood spilling out at the corner of his mouth already which freak the hell out of me and I think the driver and I are in sync at that reaction. And just when I thought seeing a blooded man was the worst of the day, I heard gun fires outside which made me shriek in surprise and in fear of somehow getting hit by a stray bullet I immediately duck in instinct.

"G-get me now to…ho…spi…tal," The man beside me struggle with a straight sentence stopping every now and then as if his voice is dying out any minute from now… or maybe it's not the voice that is dying, its him!

Then another shot was heard and that is all it takes for the driver to start his engine at last and sped off away from the scene. We did hear a few more shots, with one of them hitting the glass which I thank all the saints I knew that it didn't freaking hit me, and the other probably hit one of the wheels since I felt the taxi tilt lately, with some sound of air freeing away from a tire.

"Shit," I look at the stranger and saw him wince in pain. He move which seems as if he's looking for a comfortable position to sit at and while doing that I can see the blood on his white shirt getting larger with the pressure he's putting to his body.

"Hey stop wiggling around! Your wound is getting worse! If you're like that you might not be able to even reach the doors of the hospital!" I scolded but in truth I just don't want to see a man die beside me, that's why I'm shouting at him even though I'm still damn shock at the events that happened lately.

"You sure…. *cough* look really….*wheeze* con…cern des-" And there he is! He cough blood again!

"Gosh! Will you stop that?!" I frantically shouted trying my best to keep him quiet hoping it will somehow help him last longer because all I can see is him being send to the kingdom come very soon. Then I saw him slowly closing his eyes and I panic.

"Hey don't sleep!" I shouted remembering the scenes on the movies I've watch where the people on the verge of dying slolwy closing their eyes are being stop by their comrades, so I was just doing the same as it is. "And you can't you drive any fast than this?!" I shouted at the driver now, completely loosing my cool. Damn this guy he better live or else the population of world's handsome people will decrease!

I stare at the white tiled floor blankly. It's already past midnight and here I am inside a hospital, my newly bought white dress stained with blood. It's not like I don't want to leave it's just that I can't. The police came lately and stop me from going out, well I was sent with a bloody man in a hospital along with me who is also covered with the blood of the said man, guess they want to interrogate me even if just a lil' bit. But when I heard the voice of my mom calling me I know that there is no need for anymore interrogation it's not like I have something important to contribute at the investigation of the police officers towards the accident, since I didn't really see anything… anything beside that guy's six pack abs covered with blood, yeah nothing more nothing less. Ugh, wait why am I thinking of such things in this kind of situation.

"Lucy!" She called out. I stood up and she crush me in a bear like hug, and I knew she was crying, with a liquid pooling at my shoulder where her face rest I know that very instant she's crying, perhaps scared that I was hurt. Well being called to fetch me in a hospital probably freak her out.

"Ma'am, sir are you her parents?" A police man suddenly came and asks. My mom didn't respond too busy to hug me and cry at my shoulder so my father who stood quietly does the honor of answering the question.

"Yes we are,"

"Then can we have the permission of interrogating her for a moment? She is sent here with the victim of an attempt murder, we want to know if ever she remember something from the accident," My father looked at me immediately with his eyes asking if it is okay with me, while mom pulled me out of her hug and look at me with her tear stained eyes

"Is it okay if they ask you? Or you don't want to remember it? It's okay if you don't want to," Mom said as she caress my cheek

"No… it's okay but," I trailed off and look at the police officer apologetically"I'm sorry but I might not be able to contribute to anything since I was to scared that I might get hit with a bullet that I was ducking all the time… so I didn't saw anything, I'm sorry," I said with my eyes down on the floor.

"Lucy you sure you're alright coming to school today? Aren't you involved at some accident? You should probably take a rest for the day; you don't want straining yourself do you? Not that you look stress or something but maybe you know? You should stable or emotional and mental health first?" Mira said in one go without even breathing that I thought she was rapping or something.

"Yeah she's right," Erza nodded to with her arms crossed in front of her chest looking as authorative as ever.

"Mira's right, I'm sure the teachers would understand and if you're really worried about the class I can explain them to you later," Levy said with her face etched with worry.

"No, no I'm really fine," I awkwardly laugh at all the attention they are giving to me as if I was the one shot or something.

"Hey guys the teacher's coming!" One of my classmates said which I won't name at all because his just a damn extra who's only purpose is to say that one line. And with his words everyone went back to their seats as fast as possible. Well our teacher in bio teacher is pretty strict and a complete terror so everyone's is really scared.

I waited for the usual sound of our teacher's stilettos makes whenever it kiss the cold floor of the corridor, but no such thing was heard and the door is already opened. I wondered if she went with flats today but my answer is immediately answered as a black haired man in his tie and shirt came to view, his bored eyes scan the entire room. Without even hitting twenty four hours and I am already at shock once again. His face is not as beaten as to what I last saw it, I want to deny that it is him, that it might just be his look alike but he was not, because the bandage wrap around his head which proves that he just got into an accident recently prove me that they are the same person.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and starting today I'll be your bio teacher,"

A/N: Oh how sorry I am about the wrong grammars and whatnots well whatever I hope you understand the prologue despite of that J


End file.
